


Pretty Dead

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Necrophilia, Janitor Elias, M/M, zombie Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Elias is a janitor in the city morgue where he falls in love with a very pretty cadaver.





	Pretty Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrionofmywaywardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts).



> Based on this art here: 
> 
> http://slashyrogue.tumblr.com/post/166198485890/hanni-bunny-lecter-hannictober-day-5-scarves

There was a very pretty cadaver in the morgue.

Elias had seen it plenty of times already in the past week though no one seemed to know the man with his neck slit so far his head was nearly off him.

He’d been working in the lower levels only a few weeks when he’d seen the pretty man brought in and the orderlies hit his head on the door which made the sheet slip to reveal him.

Elias felt an odd pull and wanted to touch. He’d dropped his mop and picked it up quick just as the corpse was wheeled away. After that his hallway cleaning quickly branched off into quick “sweeps” of the empty morgue when he knew it would be quiet. After searching the drawers the first time he’d memorized drawer ten, the number faded just enough to still be seen.

The man with no name quickly began to turn colors but was no less beautiful in death than Elias guessed he had been in life. He would stand by the man and talk sometimes about just about anything while he ached to touch but didn’t knowing it would be wrong.

All of this was wrong.

A week passed before he was caught by the rude surgeon Chilton who brought in a woman who shrilly yelled at him for “tainting her Adam!” while Chilton said he’d be fired.

Elias burst into tears when the woman pushed him over and threw herself over the corpse, over Adam, kissing his cheeks like she had the right. He grabbed onto the drawer to stand and stumbled, catching himself on the body.

A jolt went through him and he nearly fell over.

Adam the dead man was his soulmate.

The woman hit Elias again and Chilton grabbed his arm roughly in an attempt to drag him off. He was nearly to the door when the woman screamed and a growl made both men look back.

Adam was up and had his hand around the woman’s neck, the snap as she fell the only sound besides the heavy pants from both men. He watched the body move, head lolling to the side before Adam stopped.

“Elias.”

His name was said hoarsely, almost in worship, and Elias stepped forward even before Adam did.

“Hello.”

Pretty Adam smiled and Elias met him the rest of the way, letting Adam put his hands on his face to stare. They were cold but Elias supposed he’d have to get used to that.

“Elias.”

“Are you insane? That monster is going to eat you!”

Elias turned to glare at Chilton. “He is no monster, he’s my soulmate.”

Chilton laughed. “You clearly are insane. I’m calling the…”

Elias looked at Adam again.

“Are you hungry? He’s trying to take me away from you.”

Adam practically vibrated when he growled. “Elias.”

“I do not want you to die again. Do you need help?”

Adam didn’t.


End file.
